gsnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizukage Captured! Arc
Mizukage Captured! Arc Part 1- Location: Mizukage's office Miyuki Sama sits down at her desk, so many scrolls before her. "Work work work, at this rate i'll never get through looking at all these documents" she says exhaustedly. Her servant Mona knocks on the door. "Come in" Miyuki bellows. Mona walks in, she's 5'6 short older woman with reddish-brown hair covering her eyes, she has many wrinkles showing her age. "Miss, I brought you some tea to help you relax" Mona says to Miyuki. Miyuki smiles "Thank you Mona, you know exactly how to make me feel better" She looks at her servant. Mona was one of Miyuki's most trusted friends and advisors, she had been with Miyuki since she was a little girl. Miyuki takes a sip of tea and gets back to work, A few minutes go by and Miyuki begins to feel strange, her fingers begin to numb, her hands next and it spreads through out her body. The room becomes a blur almost and she begins to feel dizzy. "Mona!" she attempted to yell, hoping her servant would hear her. Every yelp she let out was soft and misplaced, barely understandable. Miyuki falls out of her chair and stumbles on the ground. Her arms weak and unable to function properly. Miyuki sees someone open the door and can hear muffled footsteps, she smells a distinct smell before she passes out completely. Part 2- Location: Hokage's office & Mizukage's office 12:04:11 Skye Uchiha: bursts through the doors of the Hokage's office... It was strange being his assistant now, though it did seem that his workload was lessened due to her constant threats and nagging him. The hospital was going really well too, almost ready to open to the public and begin to give service! Everything was going really well, maybe a little too well... No wonder this had to happen. "Hokage-sama, have you heard the reports and rumors about the Mizukage suddenly going missing? Some say she ran off to go on holiday yet others say it could be connected to the rogue attacks.. After all they did try to kidnap her when I was there. Anyway, Kirigakure has requested the help of you and I as apparently they've exhausted all attempts" she says passing him a folder containing the invite 12:27:18 Kira Uchiha: was midway through filling out the paper work for Konoha's latest new sqauds of genin when his assistant came barging in, after hearing everything she had to say kira clenched his fist assuming it was most likely related to the rogues '( Their is no way a kage would just get up and leave like that... so they have made their second move on kirigakure..but why the mizukage)' Kira turned to his assistant 'Skye.. we're going to kirigakure!' felt excited this will be his first mission in almost 4 years '( Finally I will no longer be rotting away in these 4 walls)' Kira bites his thumb and slams his right hand on his desk 'SUMMONING JUTSU' the very same chicken skye would be familiar with appeared, Kira begins to fill out a message informing kiri that they are on the move' Kira places the scroll in the chickens mouth.. he then forms hand seals within a moments notice a clone would appear taking a seat in Kira's chair as the real Kira looks towards skye 'What the council wont know.. wont hurt them.. '. 12:30:40 Skye Uchiha: rolls her eyes towards the Hokage's summoning animal... "Not that chicken again.." she mutters beginning to scold the clone about doing the paperwork whilst they are away as she grabs her things from the nearest cabinet including a full analysis kit.. "Never know, this always comes in handy. I'm ready!" she says smiling towards the kage and leaving the room. 12:34:52 Kira Uchiha: quickly puts together a back pack containing simple supplies and extra tools along with a map of the land scape 'This is actually quite fitting.. We'll finally be rid of those rodents.' Moving at a quick pace kira rushes out 'skye.. we'll have to be quick.. we can not be seen.. their is a secret passage way through the mountain behind this very mansion.. we will be going this way' Both kira and skye set off on their journey. 12:37:45 Skye Uchiha: the journey to kiri was never a boring one.. beautiful landscapes on the way with heaps of glistening rivers and cute animals... until they get to the pier that was hugged by mist, it always gave her a weird feeling and chill that she couldn't place a finger on. As soon as they arrived at kiri she sensed something strange and out of place as the two were escorted by guards towards the kage mansion... 12:41:30 Kira Uchiha: Continues to make his way through kiria long side with his assistant, Kira felt strange as though something wasn't quite right '( Maybe its just this mission overall..yet we can't over look the fact some people in this village may hold grudges...') Kira continued being escorted with his guard fully up '( I've waited so long for a mission... I almost feel sorry for the first enemy I encounter today.. I hope skye is prepared for this too..') He turns to skye giving her a reassuring look that they will be okay. 12:43:54 Skye Uchiha: smirked towards the kage as the boring introductions and explanations were made. "May I?" she shot towards the kage shaking her analysis kit and activating her sharingan "If she was last seen here and not being seen leaving, there must be some sort of trail. Kira-sama, could you interrogate some of the people that were around at the time of her going missing?" 12:54:11 Kira Uchiha: Kira begins to ask the escorts regarding who was last seen with the mizukage' Skye what do we know so far? have you found anything the anbu guards state that the closest person to the mizukage was her assistant mona yet she too was missing, around 5 minutes later a second guard enters with the second most recent person, a simple jonin who delivered later paperwork to the mizukage, 'Take a seat..' Kira places his hand on the back of the jonins head as his sharingan activates and makes eye contact Kira places him under a genjutsu in the hopes of him revealing some information.. 'No.. Nothing.. however I'm curious about this assistant of hers.. I can see why the rogues would take her too.. she would have saw everything.. but why not simply kill her?.. maybe.. there's more to this.' 12:57:11Skye Uchiha: "Nope!, Nothing y-" she says as she cuts off as her sharingan notices a small stain and puddle beneath the table where the Mizukage sat.. "Hmmm" she sounds quickly grabbing a swab and taking samples of the liquid "give me a few minutes when back at Konoha to analyse this sample and we may be onto something!" Although she feared to admit it she couldn't help but wonder if the mizukage herself was connected to these rogues and killings.. Part 3- Location: Konoha, Skye's Lab at the hospital, Hokage's office & Village Gate Kira Uchiha: Kira enters skye's lab to check on her progress regarding the suspected evidence after having no luck of his own 'Skye, My interogations revealed nothing.. at this point the only way we're going to find the mizukage is with some sort of a trail.' Kira sighed feeling a little uneasy about this situation. Skye Uchiha: turns her head ever so slightly whilst remaining focused on the vials in her hand... "Fortunately, I can't say the same Hokage-sama. I've analysed the tea that was in the Mizukage's office. It contained high traces of medicinal plants, usually used to lightly poison enemies and put them to sleep. Although it usually lightly poisons, this contains high traces of Valerian Sprigs and blaze powder, meaning it's much much more potent. I've also found a DNA sample within the tea belonging to her servant, which makes sense as she's probably the one to bring the tea to her... Do we know where she currently is?" she said still shaking the vials and checking her scrolls 06:48 Kira Uchiha: Smirked as it seems they have finally caught a lead, Kira then crosses his arms while simultansiously shaking his head ' I have no idea.. If it really was her who poisoned the mizukage.. then she's likley fled at this point. We're going to have to locate her..' Skye Uchiha: nodded towards the kage whilst sighing.. Why was nothing simple? "As I have a sample of the poison used I can whip up a quick antidote to bring and hand out in case we do find the Mizukage... The poison will most likely knock her out completely and drain all energy and chakra, we need to be quick or..." she cut off bowing her head down Kira Uchiha: Chuckes closing his eyes 'Nothing is ever simple, this is the second attack in such a short amount of time on the mizukage.. we can assume at this point the assistant is working along side the rogue ninja' Kira turns to sky remembering something a fellow uchiha clans member said to him regarding this ' some of the older generation of our village believe this is our chance to crush Kirigakure.. many arn't pleased that I'm aiding lady mizukage ha' Kira turns towards the door 'Skye, if their is no further work we can do here.. it will soon by time to once again head out.. Like you said if we don't hurry.. 06:59 Skye Uchiha: nods towards the kage once more, her expression hardening. "I'll get on the antidote right away, let's meet at the office and be on our way to kirigakure" she says sternly grabbing her mission clothes and a few tools needed for the antidote making. Some time had passed, Kira waits for skye clancing out of the window from his office his bags were already packed and ready to go '( So if this assistant really is inleauge with the rogue Ninja thats 3 potienal enemys we've to face, well skye's report suggested they are working for someone considering what they were saying.. Just who are these people..)'. Skye Uchiha: runs to the Hokage's office knocking the giant oak doors whilst pushing them open. "I'm ready Hokage-sama! Here's a vial of the antidote, just in case." She says handing over a vial from her clattering bag full of them.. "Better safe than sorry, I'm ready!" she said looking away from the kage knowing he'd make fun of her overprepartion Kira Uchiha: Chuckles looking at skye's bag 'You know we're supposed to travel lightly for missions such as these..' Once again Kira created a clone to continue his work 'We can't allow the elders to know I left the village.. they all think I'm helping from behind the scenes' Kira picked up his bag and headed towards the exit of his office 'lets go skye.. we wont return to Konoha until we have secured the mizukage!' Skye Uchiha: "Yes!" she shouted as they quickly jolted towards the village gates avoiding being seen by anyone who could get the kage in trouble, her bag still clatering Both Kira and skye hastily made the second exit of the village, they had almost made it to the gate when Kira picked up a strong scent of sake and the grumbling noises of a familiar individual '(K.. Kōta..)' Kira turned his head and gazed to a familiar face who happened to have got him in alot of trouble not long back due to just letting him pack his bags and leave the village without words to the elders ' KOTAA!' while simultaneously signaling skye to stop Kira made his way over to him 'So.. What brings you back here huh? Didn't even come to say hi.. You have an act for coming and going without words' He says cracking his kunckles. Skye Uchiha: gives the kage a look of anger as she is stopped by him and sighs, really? Was he having a catch up at a time like this? Jeesh, the guy reeked of sake! Why did the kage have to be so irresponsible?! "H-hi?" she said fidgeting showing that she was in a rush Kota: He was leaning on one of the walls near the entrance of the village, drinking from his bottle of sake and scratching his beard when he hears a scream, it was his own name "huh?... i'm trying to drink before i sleep here, don't annoy me and leave hm..." burps and raises his head to look to the one who said his name, it was Kira, his old mate "oh, its you, don't you see me chilling over here? hm... you're still so annoying" puts a little smile on his face and takes off his hat, resting it on the ground near him. "Well, i came back for the ramen and some sake bottles, this village has the best of both of my loved essential needs hahaha..." /9 sighs looking towards his old friend continuing to clench his fist 'The nerve!' Kira calmed down regaining his cool '(Look at him showing up after all this time so casually acting all high and mighty.. He hasn't change at all)' after some thought kira realized this might be a stroke of luck.. 'Kota.. You have been traveling outside of the village for quite sometime now, tell me have you witnessed anything suspicious? I'm sure you're aware but crime in small settlements outside of the village is on an uprise.. I shouldn't be sharing this intel with you but.. The mizukage has been taken captive any information you might have would be greatly useful..' Kira placed his hands in his pockets awaiting a response. Skye Uchiha: 's eyes widened, did the kage just leak this intel to a drunken wanderer?! She had never heard of this man before.. Who even was he? What was someone like him going to know about this mission? Kota: Sees a young girl near his old friend, takes his hat from the ground, and puts it on again. Smiling like a pervert he says "oi oi, who is this cutie, Kira?" he walks infront of Kira and whispers to his ear "Is she your... " looks to the girl and whispers again "Well, about what you asked me, i kind of got something for you, yes." walks away a little bit and looks at the young girl while he take a sip of his sake Kira Uchiha: After hearing what Kota had to say about skye he once again clenched his fists 'Keep your perverted hands of my skye!' He says pointing towards him he then sighs wandering if his intel would be serious or not ' Go on then.. in lighten me..'. Skye Uchiha: grits her teeth and goes to punch the weird guy in the stomach, knowing she'd heal him after anyway... "Tell us what you know, we have no time to waste." Kota: dodges the punch of the young lady, taking her from her wrist, then he grabs her near him and says "You didn't even told me your name, why are you so rude to me?" he laughs and turns his head to Kira "Well, when i was traveling back to the village i had a little scenario back there, so i decided to come and talk to you before i go to the market, i did not think i'd see you this fast... hmm... do you want me to tell you here or do you want to go to somewhere more safe? he leaves the young girl wrist and steps back slowly smiling at her. Skye Uchiha: pulls back rubbing her wrist and clenching her fist towards the man... No, Skye. Save your energy for the real enemy, not this bum. " I hope you're not wasting our time... Tell us what you know now! If you do that is" Kota: "Well, i can not tell you, Kira seems busy over there, but you can tell me more about yourself if you want hahaha" He laughs and takes a sip of his sake again "What is your name lady?" he scratches his beard, close his eyes a little bit and leans on the wall of the gates again, but this time he's standing up Skye Uchiha: attempts to control her anger, the Mizukage's life was at risk and this guy was trying to flirt with her?! "My name is Skye! You must tell us what you know or the Mizukage could die!" Kota: He puts a serious face and turns his eyes to the young lady and sighs "hmmm... okay, i'll tell you, seems like he trusts you so thats enough for me i guess..." scratches his beard and sighs again "Well, when i was coming back to the village, i had to pass throught the woods, while i was crossing all over it i sensed 2 shinobis so i had to check that with my Byakugan before i get killed or even robbed hahahaha my sake is MINE! But then, there was a third person, it was a woman, one of them was carrying her on his shoulders. I can not tell if it was the mizukage or not but that was kind of weird, i coulnd't get into the situation since i was kind of away of them so i didn't had the time, yet came to the village the fastest i could... that's all i got " he takes another sip of his sake and says "oh, i just finished my bottle, hurry up, i need to go to the market" sighs Skye Uchiha: gasps as she puts her hand on her mouth "I knew the rogue attacks were connected somehow! It probably was the Mizukage! Kota-san, could you tell me which way they went? Where was this? You'll be rewarded for sure" she said with a burst of enthusiasm that they had a lead Kota: looks towards Kira, who was talking with a group of Jonins on the check in zone of the gates, looks back to Skye and says "Well, i followed them untill they dissapeared next to a pond in the forest, my Byakugan couldn't follow them from there and so. So i just kept my road back to here. I took a sleep on the training arena last night, then i came here for my needs... hahaha" laughs and looks at his sake bottle, he walks away from the wall and gets close to Skye "What are you related to Kira san?" with a pervert smile on his face he starts laughing Kira Uchiha: Would suddenly appear behind Kota, The kira he had previously watched alongside the jonin would walk off ' That me was a shadow clone.. You see noone but skye must know I'm leaving the village its not.. kagely to put it into words.. Many are already displeased with my aiding Kirigakure to such an extent.. I heard everything Kota..' Kira turned to skye ' As we suspected those rogue ninja from earlier likley have a hand in this..' Once again turning to kota 'It would be greatly useful if you would aid us in their discovery.. ontop of that your byakugan is far better at detecting threats then the sharingan.. although if you decided to avoid getting mixed up in this.. Please do not tell anyone you saw me. Kira also witnessed Kota's slight attempts on Skye it made him a little mad. Skye Uchiha: nodded, she was ready to kick some butt. "Sure... Join us... why not.. " she said unenthusiastically pointing towards the gate in a 'hurry up' motion to Kira Kota: Looks at Kira and whispers "Well, i did not want to get involved into anything related to any goverment, not by myself at all, thats why i quit this wonderful sake's heaven... hahaha" puts a serious look on his face and says "About the shinobis i saw on the woods, they were wearing matching outfits, bad looking ones by the way hahaha, i've heard a little about them from village to village, they've been annoying for a while now, i hope you guys get this solved, i don't want my sake to be stolen while i sleep under a tree out there..." Kira Uchiha: Stopped in his tracks after Kota shared some more details of what he witnessed '( Matching outfits..?)' He tured back to Kota 'What does that mean? are these people more then just standard bandits this sounds like some kind of group or organization you're describing' The situation sounded like it was about to get a great deal more worse '(Just who are these people..)' Kira noticed how impatient skye seemed ' Kota, we really must go.. The mizukages life might end very soon if we do not hurry with the antidote.. if you're coming then fills us in on the way.. if not.. enjoy your sake old friend. ' He nodded to skye 'SKYE!' Kira picked up his speed leaving the village evaluating everything he had just learned. Skye Uchiha: ran close behind the Hokage the wind swooping her hair, on her way out she gave the Kota guy a side glance and a slight nod.. He did help afterall...! "Thank you!" she shouted back at him leaving towards the forest. A search commences through the forest for the lair and a hole is found, happening to be the entrance to where Mizukage is kept Skye Uchiha: falling though the dark hole, she held in a scream until she thudded onto her feet. "It's safe! You didn't have to use me as a test subject y'know!" Part 4 - Location: Unknown... Rogue hideout? 14:49 Sakana Hozuki opens her eyes slighty , rubbing her neck with her right hand. "Well well.. what we got here.." sighs Sakana while she walks through a mysterious cave she just found while she walked through a forest and fell down a hole. "Seems to be.. a urban cave" smirks and sipps of her bottle. Sakana as hozuki must always stay hydrated but.. unlike most hozukis.. Sakana use to sipp sake. All alone Sakana continues to walk her way muttering about the cave. "Stupid cave.. I bet they don't even got more sake for me". Behind the next corner she would lean against a wall. "Well if there is another path which will lead me to a path which lead me to a new path i would get crazy" screams out holding her head and turns to a side. Sakana seemed to move to fast and falls on the ground due her drunkness. 14:59 Skye Uchiha: nods towards the Hokage in agreement of his plan to split up and cover more ground. The cold and dark walls felt as though they were caving in on her and she began to feel anxious to what she may find... The sound of her footsteps made a deafening echo in the hallway and the dimly lit torch's flames blew in the wind. She opened each door along the never ending corridor and kept going... not losing hope 15:16 Kota: After a long travel throught the woods with Kira and the young lady, Skye, they found the pond he mentioned early on the village "(Kira.. that bastard, i went to the village for more sake and he grabs me into all this boring drama hm..)" they made it to a weird and murky giant maze. As he sees Kira and Skye split to cover more ground, he walks on his way trought one of the maze's path, when he smells something that puts a smile on his face, it was the smell of a good sake of bottle, not so away from him "( hahaha, who would think that this boring place could have a canteen , i'm down." he starts walking to the smell's direction, laughing and scratching his beard 15:21 Miyuki Hozuki begins to awaken again, her vision blurred and her eyes felt dry and itchy. The feeling of her chakra being drained from her was almost unbearable. Miyuki let out a scream that seemed to echo through the halls. Every cell in her body ached in pain. She could begin to make out the outlines in the room, there was a two shinobi's standing next to what looked like the outline of a child, there were 4 guards standing at the door. MIyuki tried to shake her head to help her regain her vision but alas she was still slightly paralyzed. One of the figures walked over to Miyuki and grabbed her head pushing it back to reveal her neck. Suddenly Miyuki felt a stabbing pain and the room went dark. 15:26 Han Takeda is cautiously walking alongside Hayate, his sword drawn and ready to attack or defend himself and his fellow shinobi. As they slowly ascend the bowels of Oto, a Miyuki's muffled scream catches Han and Hayate's ears. "It's a woman...the Mizukage!", he starts accellerating and making more noise while Hayate follows alongside. As they turn a corner, Han sees a guard walk out of a room which spots the two ninjas "Intruders!!!", the Oto shinobi calls in reinforcements from a nearby corridor, making it a 2 versus 2 fight. 15:30 Hayate Kaguya was still running through the maze with Han, trying to get as much space between them and their attackers from before. His bones carving around the walls he is able to run through the maze, even though he is blind. Hearing granny's scream he runs alongside Han, hoping he finds the right way. But as he suddenly hears an unknown voice shouting "Intruders!!!" he was certain... he should have left Han behind. So much for being stealthy. Hayate doesnt know who the enemy is, nor how strong they are. All he knows is they were coming right at them. Quickly tossing a smoke bomb he attempts to grab Han by the sleeve "Come!" he says, trying to run away from there quickly. 15:36 Sakana Hozuki shakes her head. The view of Sakana gets kind of blurry due her drunkness. "Man.. i smell sake.. wait.. I.. fell down... means.... ehhhhhh........................ MY SAKE" screams out and sits up touching the dark ground in search for her bottle. "Please.. don't be broken.. oh kami... " whispers shocked. Her breathing gets faster and faster till she finally feels the cold glass of the bottle. "Kami.. " mumbles again grabbing the bottle and sips sake. "Good one.. good one.." mumbles grinning and let herself fall on her butt leaning against the wall. After a while Sakana would hear a woman scream like she would of been tortured. Due her current situation Sakana would not recognize the voice of the lady who screamed. "For.. Kamis sake.. STOP SCREAMING" yells pretty much annoyed.. closing her eyes and takes a little nap. 15:39 Skye Uchiha: comes to a full halt as she hears two screams; one that sounded like the person was in excruciating agony which frankly, frightened her making goosebumps appear on her arms and the other an alarming slurred and rude comment towards the first "The enemy?" she questioned looking around the corner a strong alcohol smell hitting her nose and clouding her senses... "Ugh, it's just him... Kota..." she said realizing another figure, belonging to a familiar face. "Wasn't she at the last kage summit? She's Miyuki's assistant! We worked together on paperwork! Does that mean? Is she... Has she betrayed her own kage?!" she said to herself watching what the drunken man was going to do next 15:58 Kota: Hears some screams near the hall he's walking by, turns his head to his right, then he focus his chakra in his eyes, while the veins near them get swollen a little, activating his Dojutsu, his Byakugan. Sighs "(what is going on now, all i want is a fucking sip of sake!)" he starts tracking trought all the walls as fast as he can, so he doesn't get confused because of the eco inside there. He sees Skye walking near him, he also saw where the Mizukage was, her chakra was draining fast to the point of her death "(oi oi, she needs help, but i need that sip first, it ain't my business, i'll leave this to the others... hmm) he finally tracks where the sake is, it was someone's else bottle, it seemed like a drunken girl, so he kept his path 16:04] Miyuki Hozuki: stands floating in the chakra shield, being drained of all her chakra, Inside her dreams Miyuki travels back through her memories to one of her with her mother and father. "Miyuki, you'll freeze out here" she can hear her fathers voice. She was outside the mansion, obviously she was mad for some reason. She was cold, it was winter time in the village and the ice covered the mountains. Such beauty. It was always Miyuki's favorite time of the year. It quickly moves to another time. Miyuki was back in her village staring at the same mountain from the window of the top floor of the Kage mansion, a tear dropped down her cheek. 16:08 Sakana Hozuki notice 2 persons near herself and wakes up. "Kamis.. sake.. I never.. NEVER GET TO BE ALONE?!" jumps on her feet shakes a bit and holds her bottle of sake high over her head. "I just.. want to sit in my living room drinking some sake.. who are you?!" hisses towards the girl she doesn't recognize. "And again.. you my beautiful friend.." smiles warmly while her attention would swap over to the guy who smells alike herself. Sakana blushes a bit while she bows deep down. "My name is Sakana Hozuki you beautiful creature. Welcome to my home.. but I may ask you to leave.." giggles. 16:11 Skye Uchiha: jumps out of the place she had been hiding, she had been spotted! But was this really the actions of an enemy? She was just drunk, or was she? Skye had had enough of the bullshit, she was mad and in a hurry to save the Mizukage..."Oi! You two get a room! How could you do this to your own kage and sister?! How could you kidnap her and betray your village like this? We worked together..." she said clenching her fist "and for petes sake! Sober up, if you're not pretending ... this is not your home, this is a secret hideout where your sister may have been kidnapped too!!" 16:18 Kota: Turns around and looks at Skye, who was screaming at him and the drunken lady with the smelly sake essence "Oi, Skya, mind your own business, and you, drunken lady, i just want that bottle you've there, give it to me, i need a sip before kill myself with a chopstick" he laughs and walks to the drunken mist lady, taking the bottle of sake out of her hands, and giving it a sip 16:20 Miyuki Hozuki regains a bit of consciousness again, it coming and going. She was at the verge of death, she could feel it. Only a few moments remained for the Mizukage. 16:24 Sakana Hozuki laughs loudly as she noticed that the guy took her bottle. "Fine fine.. you are beautiful.. unlike this flatless girl.. " mumbles before listening to her talk. "Miyuki me betraying my sister.. OH PLEASE!!! she is in her bedroom with some guys.. or outside or.. wait where are we?" whispers and looks around. Sakana slowly realize that this wasn't her home. "Oh eh.."... Her right hand would reach her head. "Skye - chan why the hell are you yelling so loud ? and where are we.." shakes her head again. "Miyuki Onee-Sama .. where is Miyuki Onee-Sama?" mumbles and her left hadn would join her right hand on her head. 16:26 Skye Uchiha: lets out a giant sigh and creates a really small jolt of lightning in her palm touching the drunk girl's arm to sober her up a little bit... "WAKE UP. Your sister. Kidnapped. Otogakure. Rogues!" she knew not to bother using the electricity on Kota as she'd have to turn him into crisp in order to wake him up... "Kota-kun, could you find the Mizukage?" I'll give you four bottles of sake!" 16:33 Kota: Laughs loudy "the Mizukage's safety worths four bottles of sake? hahaha make it twenty, and we've a deal" he starts tracking the zone with his Byakugan as he says "Follow me, now!" he finds the Mizukage's chakra again, wich is draining quickly by a fuuinjutsu technique. He grabs the drunken lady's waist and leans her onto his left shoulder, then he starts running to the Mizukage's position as fast as he could "Remember, twenty bottles!" he said. 16:35 Miyuki Hozuki is still dreaming, her thoughts of all the memories that have passed, all rushing through her mind, mostly she thinks of her coronation as Mizukage of the Hidden Mist. She feels regret and sadness, now will she ever get the chance to prove herself? 16:39 Sakana Hozuki would get a giant shock from Skye. "WOAAH SKYE YOU *****" screams out then get grabbed on her waist from that beautiful guy. "Uh.. eh.. thank you.. right.. to my.. wait my sister is hurted?" realizes while she get dragged with the guy. Finally her own feet would touch the ground and Sakana feels due the shock of lightning and due the danger her sister is in pretty sober. "Oh my.. Onee-Sama!!!" screams out pushing the guy away and just runs next to him along the corridor. 16:43 Skye Uchiha: sighed as she dashed forward with the two hoping that everything would be okay... "Please wait for us Mizukage-sama" she said to herself, remembering the days she was scared of the woman who she now aspired to... As they ran through the end of the corridor a wave of dread hit Skye as she saw the mizukage floating in a blue chamber of light, probably made of chakra to contain her.. The mizukage;s body looked lifeless... A cold sweat hit Skye's brow... Was the mizukage dead? Part 5: Finding the Mizukage! Location: Unknown... Rogue hideout? 13:38:09 Skye Uchiha: quickly runs beside the Mizukage dropping to her knees, she quickly closed her eyes and opens them with a crimson glow, her sharingan activated, a strong combination with her medical ninjutsu. She quickly analysed the kage's body and turned to the Hyuuga hoping he was sober enough to do as she asked.. "I need you to use your Hyuuga jutsus and close her chakra points so anything she has left is stored... I simply don't have enough chakra to heal her fully and do that too!" 13:49:17 Kira Uchiha: After being lost in otogakure for quite sometime kira continues to wander '( The owners of this hideout have no skills when it comes to decoration.. everything looks the same how do they navigate around.. its been a while since I have seen the others') after a few moments of wandering kira hears faint voices, he swiftly dashes towards the direction of the sound as he gets close he realizes the voice belongs to skye '(finally)' within a moments notice kira regroups with Kota and skye, seeing a critical damaged Mizukage 'Skye!,kota!'. 14:28:05 Kota: looks at Skye, with Sakana still on his shoulder as they arrived, he got his Byakugans still activated, he tracks the area once again, looking for enemies. He sees Kira approaching the position they all were at. Kira finally arrives "(Finally, you dumb ass...) He's here" kira smiles a little bit, throwing Sakana's body to Kira's hand. He rans over the Mizukage, he takes his gentle fist position, and starts to hit the Mizukage's tenketsus but taking care of not to kill her, just to stop the loss of chakra because of the sealing techquine she was into, Miyuki's body falls of onto his arms, laying her on the ground letting Skya san now take care of the mizukage's situation "Hey, move you ass here, now is up to your skills. i'm off of here." 14:03:21 Miyuki HozukiMiyuki Hozuki still lay held up in her prison, the chakra being sucked out of her body. How much more could she take before the end? Miyuki wakes up, her body now drenched in sweat. She felt cold as winter and her once blue eyes were almost completely faded grey. She caught a glimpse of a group of people heading towards her, her vision blurred. Voices she recognized, she tried to talk but before she could murmur a sound she faded back into darkness. 14:04:33 Skye Uchiha: Began to inject the antidote into different parts of the mizukages body.. "This should make it spread faster through her bloodstream, this is a nasty poison I must say..." she says forming a bubble of chakra which she used to remove any excess poison left within the kage... "Just how much of this stuff have they given her?!" she shouts still attempting to remove the poison... beginning to get frustrated. "She needs more... I'll have to keep her alive by using all of my own chakra... Please cover me Hokage-sama, Kota." she said raising her hands over the Mizukage's lifeless body, her hands began to glow green and then a tint of blue began to mix into the glow. All of Skye's chakra began to transfer into Miyuki activating all the cells in Miyuki's body at once, causing her body to repair itself. Although it required an amazing level of refined chakra control, Skye allowed herself enough chakra to stay alive but it would still be enough to fully restore Miyuki for at least an hour as Miyuki's body would not be 14:04:34 Skye Uchiha: used to such a harsh healing method, it really was supposed to be used as a last resort. As she felt the antidote fully heal Miyuki and saw no signs of residual poison, Skye fell back... a lack of energy and chakra. "We did it...Give me a moment to catch my breath" she said closing her eyes out of pure weakness. 14:10:07 Kira Uchiha: Upon natural instinct Kira's reflexes catch the uncontious stranger, the group continued to wander for a while before skye begins her jutsu to restore the mizukage, Kira nods in agreement to skyes request '( Just how bad was that posion.. Miyuki looks close to death..)' Kira places the unconcious girl by the wall so he could properly guard skye '(Something doesn't feel right.. I expected to be swamed in opponents this was far to easy)' Kira turns to skye 'Will she survive? The quicker we leave the better' 14:33:32 Miyuki HozukiMiyuki Hozuki 's eyes open, she can see Skye on the ground next to her breathing heavily, The world begins to shape back into reality as the blur goes away. Her head pounding Miyuki looks over and sees her sister and Kira holding her unconscious body. Another person is there also, someone Miyuki did not know. Her body weakened she tries to get up when suddenly she hears another familiar voice. "Thought you all were getting out of here that easily" the voice said whilst chuckling. Miyuki knew who it was, it was the same voice she heard last before passing out in her office. Mona... Miyuki turned towards the voice and from the door, several rogue guards surrounded the group closing off all exits and in the middle was Mona, but something was different about her. She had a black like mark covering almost her entire body. 14:37:42 Skye Uchiha: slightly opening her eyes and looking around with a cloak of blurriness Skye reached out her hand pointing towards the figure who's voice she recognised as the Mizukage's servant... "Watch out... she said shakily" a glare shining in her eye from the object thrown by "Mona" 14:47:20 Kira Uchiha: Switches to an offensive position as it seemed an ambush has begun '( Things are not looking good, it seems its down to just me and Kota at this point.. thats no issue.. defending these three will make things difficult.') Kira stands infront of skyes body 'Kota.. be on your guard.. ' Kira glares towards the woman 'So? You're the one responcible for this? an assault on a kage is a foolish act. You wont walk away from this alive.' 14:57:03 Kota: Lays his head aside, looking at the person who just came into the room "Oi, why have you taken so long to appear? I've seen your ass since i came into this disgusting place" he starts laughing, scratching his heard. he draws his Shirasaya and goes after Kunoichi "You take care of them, this bitch just pissed me off right now" he jumps and slashes her with his katana, aiming to her head and taking his free hand to the tool's pouch, grabbing a kunai from it and using it as a defesive knive 15:05:23 Miyuki HozukiMiyuki Hozuki tries to stand but her body is steal weak. "Dammit" she thinks to herself. "I can't help them, im powerless, I must regain some chakra." Miyuki looked over at Mona making her way towards them. "Do you think you will escape, None of you will escape then i will have my revenge." Mona said, with deep hatred in her eyes concentrated towards Miyuki. "Your father was weak, and you are weak girl. I will kill you and take back the mist and usher in a new Era, and the leaf will be destroyed." She said spitting towards the group of shinobi. "Mona, you were amongst the most trusted people in my fathers court, he treated you like family." Miyuki attempted to scream. "Ha, your father was nothing but a coward and a traitor, fraternising with the enemy and building what he called bridges, The Bubaru clan will rise as the superpower of mist and we shall take back our village." Screamed Mona. MIyuki felt her anger swell up almost chocking her, she noticed all the guards, she counted each head, for they would be all mounted at the entrance of the mist! 15:10:02 Skye Uchiha: tried to regain her strength, just enough to get up... "I have to protect the Kage's as best as I can with whatever I have..." she said shaking whilst finally standing upright. She quickly accumulated a pitiful amount of chakra in her feet to give her a boost of speed and the rest in her fist as she ran towards a large group of guards with her first glowing blue.. "Take the bitch out!" she screamed towards the others as the guards flew back into the wall, making a crack in the wall, she fell to her knees.... "I hope the Mizukage can withstand this... emotional torment is the last thing she needs in her condition! 15:14:08 Kira Uchiha: Smirks as both skye and kota charge forward one after the other '(How reckless.. Kota.. I kinda expected but this is not like skye at all..)' Kira remained calm and still not appearing very fazed by the enemy at all as he turned towards Miyuki ('So these two have long history it seems... I better hang back and keep the mizukage safe,skye wont last very long either.' Kira folded his arms taking a few steps towards the Miyuki 'Do not worry, these pests will be delt with shortly.' Kira stood on the defencive. 15:20:44 Kota: The Kunoichi dodges Kota's slash "Who are you?" she starts smelling his alcohol breath "are you serious, Miyuki? You think an insignificant drunk ass will stop me from my mission, from my destiny?" she takes a kunai from her puch and attacks Kota. "What are you doing fucking bitch?" he said, taking a step back, and throwing another slash to her, aiming now to her left hip 15:33:18 Miyuki Hozuki gathers the strength to get up, she points her finger at Mona and yells "You will have to kill me to take back the mist, and i wont die easily" She tried to take a step forward and fell to her knee, Miyuki winced in pain knowing she didnt have enough chakra to fight. She turned to Kira and said to him "Look, Mona is good, oviously but she has to have a weakness, the best thing to do is to take out the guards first, should be no problem for the Hokage." she attempted to smirk, but was overcome with a hint of pain. "Skye , you cannot fight, you used up too much of your chakra, but maybe this stranger and Kira will be enough to fight" She notices the stranger throw a Kunai at Mona, but Mona was ready. Miyuki listened as Mona talked but she was way to overcome with rage, everything Mona said made her want to blow up even more. 15:54:22 Skye Uchiha: uses all of her power and might to keep from passing out... "Must... not...." she says, the world spinning and her eyes slowly clamping shut as she lay on the ground, looking as though she is lifeless 16:01:45 Kira Uchiha: While standing guard of the mizukage Kira notices skye is very close from crumbling to the ground, without hesitation he sprints across the room to her location as quick as he's able in order to keep her safe, within moments he takes skye in his hands and returns her to the mizukage's location 'I grow tired of games.' Kira appraochs a the remaining rogue shinobi and slams his right hand on the ground 'Uchiha flame formation' Now the rogues and kira were trapped in a barrier he performs the needed hand signs 'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku ' a wide ranged katon attacks burns the enemy to shreds' Kira then releases the barrier '( I'll let kota handle the women' Kira paces back to skye and miyuki 'We'll be going now' turning his head towards Mona '(if she stands in my way I'll have no choice but to take her life.. although i'd prefer to keep her alive and interorgate her... none of this really adds up.) KOTA!! hurry up and remove her of her consciousness... we're taking her back to konoha..' 16:14:15 Kota: "Roger that" He said, while slashing Mona's left hip, quickly taking of the blade of his shirasaya, he throws it to the ground and gets into his Gentle Fist position, now tracking Mona's tenketsus with his Byakugans, targeting them and hiting the more he could to get her unconscious because of the lack of her chakra. Mona hits the ground completely paralyzed and unconscious "Kira, You've led me to one of your problems once more... Tell Skya san when she gets better that she owes me 20 bottles of sake" resting from his offensive position, moving his hands as if long ago not used and walking to where he left his shirasaya, picking it up and sheathing it. He sighs and start walking away, waving his left hand without turning back "I see you the next time, Kira." he tracks the area again, not to be surprised by anyone while he was leaving, then he disabled his Byakugans. 16:32:29 Joudai UchihaJoudai Uchiha would appear at the end of the hallway as he walks towards Mona and the others who seem to be leaving. Looking at her unconscious body he expressed no emotion on his face, slowly activating his three tomoe sharingan as he begins to sing to himself. "You must be swift as a coursing river...." A song Mona dearly sang to Joudai whenever he couldn't control his curse seal as shown when the light touched his face that it was slowly spreading throughout his body "...with all the force of a great typhoon...." He gets closer as he draws out his sword. At this point he would be standing over her as tears streamed down his cheeks "... with all the strength of a raging fire..." He gulped as his voice cracked at the end of his lyric. He closes his eyes as he then continues "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" And like the first verse. Joudai moved swift with his sword straight into Mona's chest. He held his sobs in feeling the curse seal diminish back to the left side of the neck as he slowly opened his eyes, 16:32:29 Joudai Uchiha: revealing that his three tomoe sharingan had vanished and his mangekyo sharingan took its form. "I'm sorry.... Mona.." He would begin to cry on top of her corpse as he watched everyone leave, looking at the Mizukage's eyes. "I only killed her because she wanted you dead. In my world... You are alive..." Closing his eyes and taking his sword out of her chest, sheathing it and picking Mona's corpse up as he then starts to walk away from everyone. 16:42:06 Miyuki Hozuki: Miyuki Hozuki feels herself being lifted and taking, in her last moment before passing out again, she can see another shinobi kneeling over Mona's unconscious corpse. With horror in her eyes she watches as he jabs his blade into her chest, feeling sorry for Mona, as she fades back into complete darkness. A few moments pass... 12:22 Skye Uchiha: slowly opens her eyes noticing that she has regained a small but pitiful amount of energy and chakra from her rest... as she began to sit up front Kira ran towards her helping her up.. All she could see on the floor was blood from the woman they were once fighting... Mona laid there... lifeless... still and bloody. The Mizukage was alive, she knew that but she could sense that she was critical and needed medical attention. She quickly got up and looked towards the Hokage... "Hokage-sama! Help me bring the Mizukage back to Konoha for immediate medical treatment... as for Sakana... we'll have to come back for her" she said sighing as she picked up the Mizukage over her shoulder with a struggle and watched the kage protective barrier around Sakana as they slowly began their journey back home.. Category:Plot